


【安倉】雌雄同體

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, but yasu tops, drag!kura, drag!yasu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: ＊ooc ooc ooc，雙女裝慎入——「與其讓你了解我，我寧願我是一個謎；一個解不開的難題，真和假的秘密，扣你心弦的遊戲。」





	【安倉】雌雄同體

——「與其讓你了解我，我寧願我是一個謎；一個解不開的難題，真和假的秘密，扣你心弦的遊戲。」

 

桌上的跳字鐘準時地跳至19:00。

在大倉忠義腦裏有鐘聲敲響了。仿似午夜十二點之於灰姑娘，晚上七點是個神秘的時間——差別在於，這是魔法開始的時間。

大倉摸了摸自己的頭髮，剛剪過不算礙事，用髮網固定好。熬了幾晚夜皮膚變差了，額角有幾顆頑固的青春痘。明明早過了會爆痘的年紀，大倉苦笑，指尖沾上膚色的藥膏塗上去，再在臉上抹上妝前乳。後來再上的粉底霜略為遮蓋了點瑕疵，遮瑕膏再好好蓋住了眼下的青黑和晚上開始顯露的鬍渣；透明散粉鋪在臉上，粉末弄得癢癢的他差點打了個噴啑。原本的眉毛事先黏蓋好了，眉筆勾勒出柳葉般的輪廓，帶出平時沒有的女性氣質卻不柔弱，眉尾一收筆框好了臉上的輪廓。

是的，夜晚七點後的大倉忠義是另一個人。

內眼角的蜜桃橘暈染到眼尾的殷紅，帶閃粉的酒紅是點綴，眼蓋中間用尾指又印上多一點粉金亮片，品牌為顏色取了個雞尾酒的名字霜凍玫瑰。  
冰凍的梅洛玫瑰紅酒打成沙冰，混和草莓糖漿和檸檬汁，粉紅色的綿軟沙冰讓人在夏天一杯接一杯，一不留神就醉倒在酸甜的口感裏。  
大倉忠義——不，現在是倉子——是知道的，自己也像霜凍玫瑰一樣引人入勝又難以自拔。起初是懲罰遊戲的性質，被朋友半推半就地穿上裙子，連化妝也只是粗略地向在場女生借來唇膏抹上，根本連變裝也算不上。然而有甚麼自內心深處燃點起來了，借來的高跟鞋套上那一刻像撿回玻璃鞋的灰姑娘，回到了應屬於她的世界。大倉本來也對自己的不排斥感到不可思議，只是這種脫胎換骨帶來的快樂遠超對自己身分認同的疑惑，不知不覺間他已經搖身一變成了夜世界裏傳說一般的人物。

魔法的實現是需要時間的，跳字鐘不動聲色地提示着。窗外的暮色開始退散，天空開始染上靛藍，最後一絲橙紅被留下在倉子的眼蓋上。大倉忠義本來就是個帥哥，不小的眼睛勾勒過眼線黏上假眼睫毛後變得更深邃，墨色的瞳仁輕輕看一眼又不知道勾走了多少魂魄。不用打陰影已經挺直的鼻樑上閃着高光，倉子微微一笑，在打過陰影的臉頰掃上淡粉。  
她換上珊瑚紅露肩洋裝，露出漂亮的鎖骨線條，荷葉邊也好好地隱藏了略為粗壯的手臂卻沒蓋住她傲人的E罩杯（畢竟是花了半小時一層又一層擠出來的）。腰線以下的傘裙裙擺停在危險的長度，隨着走動時的擺晃讓人想入非非，彷似輕輕一轉便可以窺見裙下風光。帶暗花的黑色絲襪包裹着倉子修長筆直的雙腳，15丹尼爾的透明度保留了黑色的神秘又把足夠的肉色顯露出來，比起光腳還是若隱若現的誘惑更勝一籌，多少人想撕破束縛直奔禁地卻沒辦法征服倉子這頭披着華麗皮毛的高傲的獸——或是根本沒被放在眼內。  
倉子套上假髮，撥了撥栗色微捲的髮尾，換上水晶耳環，踩上那雙酒紅色的高跟鞋再噴上香水。香奈兒五號的花香縈繞在身上，聽聞香水裏混和了催情的依蘭香氣，不需要的，對倉子來說；她一個回眸足以。  
在落地鏡前好好轉了個圈，倉子滿意地笑了笑，最後補上唇釉，正紅色的釉彩襯得皮膚更白，豐盈水潤更是讓人忍不住要一親芳澤。  
紅唇是她最後一層變裝，是魔法成真的那一殺那。

倉子踏出家門，在這不眠的城市燈火如同地上的星辰般開展在眼前，人類最原始的慾望卻在暗處翻滾流動，像要吞噬宇宙萬物的黑洞般逐漸擴大。

 

今晚他不是大倉忠義。  
不是那個在街上隨手一抓便可以找到十幾個同樣裝束同樣生活同樣人生的大倉忠義。

今晚，他是在夜色中斬獲無數的倉子。

那麼，今晚的獵物是誰呢？

 

＊

 

倉子是在拒絕了第九個男人的時候看見那個人的。

在房間另一端的吧檯邊坐着，染灰的短髮，臉上架着圓圓的眼鏡，衣袖過長的衛衣掛在瘦小的身板上，下面搭配法蘭絨格子拼布長裙，從長袖裏伸出小小的手捧着酒杯啜了一小口。  
比起晚上深不可測的夜店，她是更應出現在日間的潮流地帶被SNS編輯邀請拍下時尚街拍的裝束，倉子甚至對他的性別有點疑惑，來這種地方的人應該只有一種，然而倉子這次也沒法斷定。  
於是這點燃了倉子的好奇心，她巧妙地穿過舞池中央的人群來到吧檯旁，向調酒師點了杯馬丁尼，沒問過便在那人身旁坐下。

 

以為他會開聲搭話，至少會阻止她的動作，然而那人只是透過鏡片看了她一眼，一句話也沒說。  
「初次見面，我是倉子。」倉子斟酌了一會，還是用了句最普通的開場白。坐下的一刻看到他頸上的喉結，似是確定了甚麼似的沒故意捏尖嗓子，用着平時的嗓音說着。  
「我知道。」身旁的人從衣袖裏伸出手指轉動着自己杯裏的冰球，只是又看了倉子一眼，「大名鼎鼎的倉子我怎麼會不認識。」  
倉子也沒否認，接過從調酒師遞來的酒杯喝了一口，在杯沿留下個紅色唇印。  
「未成年的小朋友不可以喝這麼烈的酒哦。」她本想嘲諷一下那人這套服裝這些動作，論場合身分都太過違和，簡直是誤入狐群的小兔子；但看那人的反應又說不出太毒舌的話，要說出口的話在腦內過濾了一回，只蹦出了一句氣勢比平時弱了半分的話。  
身旁的人聽到也沒生氣，竟然就真的像小孩子一樣露出軟軟的笑容，手托着腮眼神直直看着倉子。「倉子也不是對我這個小孩子很有興趣嘛。」他臉上不像倉子般濃妝豔抹，眼尾只有一點點的珍珠色反映着吧檯暗黃的燈光，鏡片擋不住的熾熱目光卻又因為酒精影響而變得迷離，倉子久違地招架不住。「不愧是倉子，哪一種人都會下手呢。」  
倉子本來也沒想着要和他做些甚麼，單純因為好奇心而在酒吧裏和別人搭訕的又的確是少數。倉子乾脆將錯就錯，「那我有榮幸請你喝一杯嗎，」她問，卻不知道怎麼稱呼身旁的人。  
「安子。」她還是托着頭，溫柔地笑着接話。「被倉子小姐看上也是我的榮幸哦。」

酒吧裏黑暗的角落本來就是做這些交易的地方。在這個萍水相逢溫存一晚就足夠的世界，不需要介意對方是男是女，不需要知道對方的身分背景，沒有互相猜忌和試探，只有慾望的本能驅動着。  
倉子本來在男人面前屢試不爽的調情動作在知道安子不抗拒之後終於可以施展出來。倉子雙腳一直在吧檯下交疊着，她伸出右腳撩開安子的長裙，腳背掃着安子的小腿，高跟鞋冰涼的漆皮和黑絲襪下的體溫挑逗着安子，由腳背的輕掃變成腳踝的磨蹭，大面積的肌膚隔着一層絲滑與安子的小腿接觸着，兩人也因為檯下的動作而越發靠近，倉子感到安子稍稍顫動着。她得意地笑了，終究也是男人，也是對自己毫無抵抗力的。她再喝了一口調酒後咬了咬下唇，右手也放上了安子的大腿上來回摸着，柔軟的裙擺布料摸起來很舒服，肌肉充滿彈性的觸感也是令人愛不釋手。  
倉子唯獨不能直視安子的上目線，越靠得近越看得清楚她的臉，不像自己化了全妝，只有眉毛勾勒過和普通的黑色眼線，還有粉嫩的櫻花色唇蜜，根本是學校裏清純女生的樣子，不應該出現在這裏，更不應該任由自己侵略她的裙底還可以若無其事。安子也彷佛知道倉子沒法抵抗自己的注視，直視着倉子再用右手覆上在自己大腿上動着的手，搓揉着交纏着，然後像嫌暗示不夠明顯地，安子拉住倉子的手舉至唇邊，親了親再伸出舌頭由指根舔至指尖，把五隻手指都舔了個遍。  
倉子此時的腳已經半搭了在安子上，距離近得可以聞到安子身上淡淡的沐浴露香氣。「我們去樓上繼續？」倉子在安子耳邊問。  
「等你這句很久了。」

 

＊

 

這種地方自然是旅館林立，倉子和安子從地下的酒吧出來以後隨便挑了一間，從自動化的前台取過房卡便走進了電梯。  
倉子熟知欲拒還迎的套路，在電梯裏貼近安子站着卻沒有動作，但安子和平時那些如狼似虎的男人不一樣也沒有向倉子下手，令倉子也不禁緊張起來。倉子似是在試探甚麼似的用膝蓋蹭着安子，安子也只是輕摟着倉子的腰，手指在她的盤骨上磨蹭着，抬頭看了她一眼。站起來後倉子比安子高出不少，安子也樂於用倉子不能抵抗的上目線看着她。電梯和走廊的路程變得漫長，安子跟着終於刷了房卡推門進去的倉子，卻在門關上的一殺那被猛地轉身的倉子壓在門板上。  
倉子身上的香水味闖進安子的鼻腔，假髮髮尾掃過她的臉頰，倉子銜住了她的嘴唇吸啜着，嘗到了唇蜜的草莓味道嘴角又揚起來了，更進一步地侵襲着安子的唇舌。安子也由一開始單純接受着倉子的吻變成小幅度的回應，舌頭在口腔內交纏着，津液掛在唇角，額邊開始滲出薄汗。  
倉子主動放開雙唇回了回氣，踢走了高跟鞋一邊和安子擁吻一邊向雙人床走去。摘掉安子的眼鏡倒在床上的時候倉子的雙手還是架了在他的兩邊，從唇瓣親至臉頰再到耳邊，舔咬着耳骨的時候說了一句，「第一次就遇到我，安子真幸運呢。」  
然後她聽見安子的輕笑，呼出的空氣噴在倉子脖頸癢癢的。「倉子這誤會可大了。」  
倉子疑惑地抬頭，只見安子向後一捋頭髮，銀灰色的髮絲因為汗水都留在後面，露出好看的美人尖。安子從袖裏伸出手摸上倉子的腰，低聲問了一句，「倉子小姐就這點能耐？」

倉子愣住了，面前的小個子的氣場突然變得強大，描了眼線的眼睛盯着自己無法動彈，剛才在酒吧裏軟軟的那個仿佛是另一個人。安子一翻身就將倉子壓在了身下，脫掉上衣後精瘦的身材讓倉子嚇了一跳，身前的人卻沒給她處理信息的時間。  
「安子⋯⋯」還搞不清楚狀況的倉子問了一句，得到了安子一個噤聲的手勢。他一下就咬上了倉子的唇，再一路啃咬至喉結，左手也在她腰間摸着，同時右手隔着裙擺揉捏着那早就抬起頭來的器官。「才不是第一次呢，倉子小姐。」安子說着，右手伸進倉子裙擺下面，隔着絲襪靈巧地把玩着他的性器。前端已經開始滲出透明的液體，黏着黑色半透明的布料，手感讓倉子不禁在唇邊漏出了小聲的呻吟。這一下讓倉子知道安子的確不是自己所想的是個小孩子，太舒服了，久經沙場的倉子太久沒試過讓男人一碰到就叫出來，然而安子一個突如其來的侵襲就讓倉子的腰身軟了下去。安子的手沒停下來，右手加重力度之餘左手伸進了裙子裏面，把胸墊抽了出來，手指捏上了乳首。突然接觸到冷空氣的胸部還沒適應，又有溫熱的手掌貼了上來，倉子舒服地嘆了口氣，差點就忘記了自己現在危險的處境。  
倉子曲起腳想要伸進安子的裙子裏，下擺卻被膝蓋壓住，只好從腰間入手。被黑絲襪包裹的腳掌撓着安子的腹部，曲起腳指勾住半截裙的鬆緊帶，安子也接收到暗示，直起身來把裙子褪下。裙下赫然就是揚起的性器，沒有半點布料掩蓋，倉子稍稍一驚，「真危險哪，安子就不怕人看到？」  
「我說閉嘴。」安子——其實倉子覺得這樣稱呼他已經不合適了——直直看進倉子的眼底說，「穿上黑絲襪踩着恨天高的人沒資格這麼說我。」  
沒錯，大家都是男人，自然是知道黑絲襪的魅力，的確是比原宿系長裙更性感，倉子修長又帶點肉感的雙腿更是出眾。倉子面對突然強硬起來的安子還自以為游刃有餘，他把腳掌放回安子身上游移着，有意無意地蹭過中間挺立的性器，撩撥得差不多了便用腳掌夾着肉棒上下磨擦着。腳掌不像手一樣靈活，視覺衝擊卻大了幾倍，從安子的角度看倉子的腿變得更長，陰莖也把絲襪頂出了個小帳篷，半靠着床上枕頭的她一臉媚惑，下身又硬了幾分。安子跪上柔軟的床鋪，在她腳掌畫着圈，手順着肌理從腳跟摸上小腿，在膝窩撓了撓，又繼續往上摸，到了大腿根和會陰卻輕輕略過。  
「ヤス，快點⋯⋯」倉子沒發現自己已經換了一個稱呼，只知道自己在夜店裏看上了這個看起來像塊小年糕的人，以為可以開動時一不留神卻反被攻陷，在情慾的浪潮裏翻來覆去卻始終無法攀上高潮的浪尖。倉子實在不肯承認，把男人耍得團團轉的自己竟然也有被征服的一天，還是個看起來是自己的同類裏最無害的一個。  
「快點甚麼？」安子還是不痛不癢地摸着倉子的大腿，「倉子不說的話，我不知道的哦。」  
倉子咬咬牙，「後面，ヤス，快進來⋯⋯」雖然打扮成女生去勾引男人早就有了被上的覺悟，以前有過的一夜情即使自己是被進入的一方，強勢的倉子始終都是操控着全局，恨不得把身下的男人搾乾抹淨；被撩撥得主動求歡還是第一次。  
「轉身，跪下。」安子下達了一個不容拒絕的命令，倉子聽話地轉過身去，臀部高高撅起，紅裙的下擺搭在上面，絲襪上的暗花在大面積的皮膚下顯得更明顯。安子拉開裙子的拉鍊替倉子脫掉，只留下絲襪還好端端的穿着。他拍了下倉子圓渾的臀瓣，手感太好又捏了兩下，倉子的腰也隨之擺動。  
「倉子一直都是這樣扭着屁股求操的嗎？」安子低聲問，手裏拍打的動作沒有停下，隔着一層半透的布料也看得出微微泛紅，倉子喘着氣，想否認但又被臀上的一掌弄得唇邊吐出的詞語變成浪叫。  
安子的手指終於戳到了後穴，彈性良好的絲襪料子沒阻礙他的動作。比想像中要容易探入，「倉子真色，在家裏已經做好準備了啊。」安子又輕聲說着，倉子同時聽到了絲襪被撕破的聲音，「真想看看倉子把自己的手指探進自己後穴的畫面啊。」安子手指的動作隨着話語前進，又伸進了一隻手指，指腹在腸壁按壓着，膝蓋同時把倉子的雙腿分得更開，空下來的左手從前面玩弄着腰間的襪頭，拉開又彈回皮膚上。安子把倉子壓在床頭的牆上，膝蓋卡在跪下的倉子腿間，因為跪趴的動作也讓安子容易壓制本來比他高的倉子，左手抓住了她的下臂緊按在牆上，倉子完全無法動彈。  
右手的動作沒有停下，同時在他耳邊調侃着，「穿上絲襪的時候，替自己清理後穴的時候，也是幻想着被人按在牆上狠幹嗎？」  
倉子想反駁，安子的手指卻按住了最敏感的地方，久未被刺激的地方一被碰到，吐出的音節又化成了甜美的呻吟。「想要⋯⋯」羞恥心和自尊心早就被玩弄着自己的安子消磨殆盡，後穴的三根手指遠遠不夠，倉子在呻吟間哀求着。  
「我說了，想要甚麼要說出口，要不然我不懂的。」主導權掌握在安子手中，他才不放過任何欺負倉子的機會。  
「想要，ヤス的肉棒⋯⋯插進來，填滿，填滿倉子的⋯⋯」沒等倉子說完，安子滾燙的肉刃埋進了他的體內，他舒服地嘆了口氣，倉子也忍不住叫了出來，安子騰出來的雙手按住倉子，腰間的動作沒有停歇，一下一下逐漸加深。  
「倉子和很多男人都睡過吧，後面這小穴還是把我吸得這麼緊，真是淫蕩呢。」又是與軟弱無害的外表相反，安子每一下撞擊因為後入姿勢進攻得更深入，加上嘴邊調戲的話語令倉子更燥動，前端的硬挺不斷冒出液體，快要到高潮的邊緣還是射不出。  
「ヤス，幫幫我⋯⋯前面，嗚⋯⋯」一放下了羞恥心，倉子的呻吟中更混入了求饒的話，沉溺在情慾的海洋裏只想可以快點釋放。  
「我要讓你被我插到射。」安子嘴上和腰上的動作都沒有停歇，「穿着黑絲紅裙的倉子，扭着屁股求我插進去，進去了還欲求不滿哪。」先前強硬的挺入換成了研磨，每一下都擊中最敏感的一點，倉子終於抵抗不住，性器射出了濃稠的白濁，在腿和絲襪間緩慢流動着。隨着自己後穴在高潮一刻絞緊，倉子也感到一陣微涼澆進腸道裏。  
安子把性器自身體裏抽出的同時也放開了牆上的壓制，倉子彎下身，雙腳保持跪姿喘着氣。白濁自穴口汨汨流出，滴在被黑絲襪包裹的臀肉上，畫面下流得不得了。  
「享負盛名的惡女倉子也有被中出的一天啊。」安子伸出手指，像是塗保養品一樣抹開在大腿上的自己的精液，倉子像是突然醒覺一樣，轉過身來不甘心地咬上了安子的嘴唇。  
兩人激烈地吻着，倉子唇上殘留的一點點紅色都染上了安子臉上，手又開始不自覺地摸上了胸前的兩點。

「那麼現在，」安子摸着倉子的胸，把他推倒在枕頭上再跨坐上去，臀縫正好蹭到他的性器，「換你來取悅我了。」

 

end (or tbc?)


End file.
